Ranks
Leader x1 angelluna The leader is the head of the clan hierarchy. They protect and lead, and are the highest rank out there. Their word is law, according to the warrior code. They are responsible for the clan, calling clan meetings, assigning new ranks, and are forced to make the toughest decisions. There may only be one at a time, and they are the only cat to receive nine lives. They can't lead properly without them. You may not ask for this rank. Deputy x1 Clairvoyantxx The deputy is the second in command. They are chosen before the body of the previous deputy (if deceased) or before the old deputy (if retiring). They organize patrols, and if the leader is out of camp, they are in charge. This is the second highest in command, after the leader. They will be the next leader and will go to the Moonstone/pool to receive nine lives after the previous leader dies. You may not ask for this rank. Medicine Cat x2 DiscoDramaCat & (to be) Jammer2vmg3 The medicine cat is a very important and high rank. They heal the sick and wounded, along with carrying all the knowledge needed about herbs. They go every half moon to share tongues and wisdom with StarClan. They are the third highest rank within the clan. You may not ask for this rank. Medicine Cat Apprentice x1 Jammer2vmg3 The medicine cat apprentice is a very important and high rank. They are the cats in training beneath the full medicine cat. They heal the sick and wounded, along with learning all the knowledge needed about herbs. They go every half moon to share tongues and wisdom with StarClan. Once it is time to receive their full name, their mentor will perform the ceremony at the moonstone/pool, where they will share tongues with StarClan and be accepted as a full medicine cat. They are the fourth highest rank within the clan. You may not ask for this rank. Senior Warriors x10 The senior warrior rank isn't too different from the warriors rank. They are just older, wiser and typically the leader will call on them when they need advice for something. They typically do not become deputy, or leader, though it is not impossible. This rank is gained through age and popularity. You may not ask for this rank. Warriors xInfinity The warrior rank is no doubt important, and they make up most of the clans' population. They fight and hunt for the clan, along with training apprentices to become warriors. Typically, one of these cats will be chosen to become the deputy when the time comes, due to senior warriors typically being too old to step up as the leader. You may ask for this rank. Apprentices x15 Apprentices are the future of the clan. They are the warriors in training, and they are mentored by a warrior they are assigned to. They don't have much authority, but after they complete 6 moons of training and their final assessments, they get their warrior name. You may ask for this rank. Queens x4 Queens are the females who are expecting kits, are nursing or otherwise have kits that are under six moons old. They are heavily relied on to bring new life into the clan, and their litters usually only have one to four in each. You may ask for this rank. Kits x15 Kits are the future of the clan, and at this age, they may not leave camp, or attend to apprentice/warrior duties. They may grow up to be warriors or medicine cats. Once they reach the age of six moons, granted they don't have their ceremony delayed, they will become apprentices. You may ask for this rank. Elders xInfinity Elders are the cats that have served their Clans for many moons, and have survived a warriors life. They retire to the elders den after they are too weak to continue their duties, or wish to move there. They are honoured, well taken care of and held in high regard. You may ask for this rank. Category:PineClan Category:Important Category:WIP